1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improved structure of a hand-held electronic devices, and more particularly, to a power-saving hand-held electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to the advancement of semiconductor process technology, various electronic chips and modules are downsized, and thus hand-held electronic devices nowadays, such as mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDA), and global positioning system (GPS) devices, are becoming more multifunctional and more capable of integrating their functions with each other. For instance, in addition to intrinsic phoning function, mobile communication devices nowadays come in different integrated functions, namely taking pictures, radio reception, playing MP3, playing movie, personal digital assistants (PDA), TV program broadcasting, and even global positioning system (GPS).
However, the devices having multiple functions usually have some drawback, that is, high power consumption. In general, the power source of the hand-held electronic devices is the built-in lithium batteries, and thus battery life depends on battery capacity. Most of the existing hand-held electronic devices are equipped with color screens that function as display devices, which are consumed power faster than monochrome hand-held electronic devices. Hence, in this regard, multiple functions of devices are unfavorable for battery life, especially lengthy movie playing. For instance, it is possible to watch approximately for one hour TV program broadcast in a wireless device, using a hand-held electronic device with a full battery, but the one-hour TV watching session is normally too short to satisfy audiences who crave for information and entertainment.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to disclose extending a service session of hand-held electronic devices without boosting the battery capacity thereof.